


what a lovely way to burn

by flamebirds



Series: one shots [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Vignette, at all????, idk what this is???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds





	what a lovely way to burn

Bette Kane is like a flame; magnetic, enticing, beautiful.

But she burns, too. Brighter and more brilliant than everything around her, a stunning inferno that's impossible to look away from, but it's burning nonetheless and it _hurts,_ watching her tear herself to pieces and rebuild someone entirely new from the ashes, sculpting and destroying and creating and _burning,_ all to fit the needs of people who've never given her a second glance.

Bette's like a flame, yes, beautiful and bright and destructive. She's a spark that never quite dies, an insane wildfire that goes wherever the wind takes her, the kind of person that would befriend a fifth-dimensional imp, the kind that fixates on something and never stops until it's hers.

She's_ burning, burning, burning, _all the time, never stopping for a single second, watching the world light up around, and _oh,_ what a lovely way to burn it is.


End file.
